fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inferno (Season 1)
Point Dume Academy is a fictional private academy in Malibu, California that is unknowingly home to various supernatural species. Each student has a secret of their own; some have a past that they don't want to be discovered. In this season, we meet Sophia Dimitrov, a powerful witch (or chrone) and learn about her adventures at the academy as she meets her two roommates (who soon become her best friends): Tara Linn and Arabella “Bella” Martin, and a possible love interest: playboy Josh Frazer. Upon her arrival at Point Dume Academy, she makes an enemy in Sienna Kronin. Does she have what it takes to survive? Maybe, maybe not. Just remember that: at night, even the innocent look guilty. Storylines Sophia Dimitrov She is a chrone, which is a type of powerful witch. Sophia used to live in an orphanage in Bulgaria, but she fled after being burned at the stake. As of Down the Rabbit Hole, she is friends with Josh Frazer and may have a possible attraction towards him. She is on good terms with Tara Linn and Arabella “Bella” Martin, since they are her roommates. However, she is currently rivals with Sienna Kronin. Cast Main Cast : * Lily Collins as Sophia Dimitrov (created by: Sim) – 3/30 * Jeremy Irvine as Daimon Abigor (created by: Stefann15) – 3/30 * Chloe Grace Moretz as Arabella “Bella” Martin (created by: Iamalittleliar) – 3/30 * Grant Gustin as Eric Evergreen (created by: Jay-Jay-A) – 1/30 * Aya Ueto as Tara Linn (created by: Stefann15) - 3/30 * Lucas Till as Todd Rollings (created by: Jay-Jay-A) 1/30 * Leighton Meester as Sienna Kronin (created by Sim) - 2/30 Supporting Cast: * Megan Fox as Bethany O'Hara (created by: Amanda) - 3/30 * Alex Pettyfer as Josh Frazer (created by Handsome Liar) - 3/30 * Keenan Tracey as Phillip Jones (created by: Jay-Jay-A) - 3/30 * Alexander Skarsgard as Nathan Specter (created by: PLLOVER1234) - 2/30 * Andy Mientus as Jamie Moores (created by: Jay-Jay-A)- 2/30 * Taylor Swift as [[Alazne Scott|'Alazne Scott]]' (Created by: Fearless Diva) ''→ 2/30 ''' * '''''Cymphonique Miller as Ava Peterson (created by: Britt) - 1/30 * Hugh Laurie as Patrick Scott created by: Sim) - 1/30 * John Stamos as Matheus Kronin (created by Sim) - 1/30 * Amber Heard as Olivia Valentine (Created by: Sim) → 1/30 '' * '''Ryan Paevey as Ian Sherman (created by: Amanda) ''→ 1/30 '' * '''''Emily Blunt as Violet DeVoss (created by Sim) → 1/30 * Luke Evans as The Man of the Shadows (created by Handsome Liar) ''→ 1/30'' *''Demi Lovato as Cynthia Fordman (Created by: Spirit Freak) → 1/30 '' *'Jonathan Rhys Myers as Maxim Whitaker (Created by Sim) → 1/30 ' *''Michelle Pfeiffer as Fiona Evergreen (Created by: Fearless Diva) → 1/30 '' *'Chace Crawford asAdam McClain (Created by Gayaneh) → 1/30 ' *''Isla Fisher as Laura Moores (Created by Jay) → 1/30 '' Special Guest Stars * Tom Cruise as Agoroth (created by Spirit Freak) ''→'' 3/30 * ''Dianna Agron as Kiera Veron (created by: Sim) → 1/30'' * ''Johnny Depp as The Cab Driver (created by Fearless Diva) (cameo) '→ 1/30 * Candice Accola as Alietta Stone (created by: Queen Alietta) →'' 2/30 ''' * '''''Jessica Lange, Frances Conroy and Angela Basset as The Fates (Created By Fearless Diva) ''→ 1/30'' * Danneel Harris as Gia Freeman(created by Amanda)→ 1/30 '' '' Episodes 1A Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Season Category:1A Category:1B Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Original Content Category:Upcoming Episode